


An Easy Sort of Love

by Anonymous



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, Other, just tommy thinkin about his relationship with benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The comfort of fitting together with someone so naturally, almost as if it were predestined, almost as if you being together was a fundamental truth of life.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	An Easy Sort of Love

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for being gay please let me out of the box now
> 
> anyways.... tomrey good
> 
> i do love frenrey but sometimes you just gotta have some longtime bros fall in love :]
> 
> i mean. my stance is mostly just “benny can have THREE boyfriends and they’re all dating each other (tommy, gordon, n darnold)” so. i am simply gay

You could say it was always meant to be.

Tommy and Benry fell into friendship so easily. At work, it seemed like they were the only ones who truly understood each other. Tommy will always fondly remember the day he caught the eye of the former security guard after he began infodumping to his coworkers about bioengineering in the break room. It was an easy and sweet friendship, one where you find safety and comfort in knowing that someone finally understands. It became a routine after their first meeting, the highlight of the day for the both of them. Whenever Tommy went on break they would seek each other out, either one taking center stage and talking about their interests, or the two leaning on each other quietly, simply enjoying the others presence. It wasn’t typical of most friendships they saw, especially around the facility, but it more than worked for them. 

And now, they had been dating for over a year.

What started their relationship wasn’t really a theatrical affair. There was no emotional love confession, no kissing in the rain, no big events. It was just the two of them sitting on a couch, playing minecraft together on two different laptops as they sat back-to-back. No long speeches, no monologue, Tommy had simply asked if Benry was interested in dating in one concise sentence. The other said yes, as Tommy knew he would, he just wanted to ask if it was ok to make it official. Nothing had really changed between them, they had already kissed and hugged and cuddled and did many things some would consider romantic. It was more like they had just gained a title, a neat little banner to wave around, but they hardly did. They didn’t really feel the need to call attention to it much, just acted how they usually did, but they would explain if someone asked. 

Tommy shifted a bit from where he was laying on top of his partner in their shared bed, stretching his long, thin limbs that hadn’t moved in quite some time. He picked his head up from the other’s chest, gazing at his serene, sleeping face with nothing but fondness. Currently, Benry was shapeshifted to be around 6 inches taller than Tommy’s 6’2 self, and generally liked to stay that way. It wasn’t like Tommy was complaining. While he did enjoy being tall, it felt a little awkward sometimes and he did like the novelty of being a good amount shorter than someone else. Plus, like his stance on dogs, Tommy thought big partners were better. If Benry felt like it, which he sometimes did, he would shapeshift to be shorter if he wanted to be held and carried around.

His eyes flickered to the curly black hair that framed Benry’s round face and stood out against his bronze skin. He smiled at the sight, knowing that it was one only meant for him. Moving a hand up to clasp his partner’s own, he studied how his own umber skin looked against the other’s, while also feeling comforting warmth bleed into his palm. 

“mmh?”

Golden brown eyes slowly opened from just above him, the soft glow casting both of them in a warm light. Tommy watched as Benry looked around slowly and sleepily, taking in Tommy’s presence on him and the hand in his own. A drowsy little smile stretched across the entity’s face, smoky wisps of pink to blue sweet voice soon dancing around the two of them. 

“I love you too!” Tommy winced at his own voice, probably a little too loud for someone just waking up. He did always have trouble with volume control, when he did speak, that is. 

Luckily, it didn’t seem to phase the other, the only response being a kiss on the top of his head. He was soon pulled up so that his face was level with Benry’s. Tommy shook with barely contained giggles as his face was peppered with the sweetest kisses one could ask for, offering some of his own in return. He soon settled back down, now pressing his head into the crook of Benry’s neck. A content sigh escaped the scientist when he felt the rumbling in Benry’s chest as he began to sing softly, feeling protected in the strong arms that tightened around him. The only movement from him for the next few hours was turning his head to quietly admire the multi-colored lightshow, the testament to all the years they spent together, one unique and only for Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of tall benry for the soul because i want to hug the funny security guard and i like to think he shapeshifts to be taller just so he can give amazing hugs 
> 
> ‘m a bit rusty with writing so hopefully this is ok but i am very soft please do not look at me. i would’ve written something longer but i only had this quick little thing in my brain for now
> 
> but i will write more :]c most likely a lot of gay shit but maybe i can rub two braincells together to make a plot someday


End file.
